


Oh God I'm Turning Into A Monster

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Mild Gore, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: "Everything hurts" "Oh god I'm turning into a monster"  For mah babyeee dwayne "I originally posted this on Tumblr, but the reader is hit with the first pangs of turning, and Dwayne shows her what he went through the first time before feeding.





	Oh God I'm Turning Into A Monster

"Everything hurts!" You moaned, dropping to the boards under you. It was so busy that no one stopped to ask if you were okay. The boardwalk was normally this busy, and that never bothered you before. But normally you didn't want to rip the throats out of everyone when they walked past you. 

Dwayne leaned down in front of you, rubbing your arms slowly. "You can't do this here baby." Your head shot up, wide confused eyes meeting his. "Do what here?" Your head started swimming, the sound in your ears growing louder and louder. 

You couldn't describe the feeling exactly, except that it felt like your stomach was turning inside out. A black hole was in there. That explained why time was slowing down a bit. The only way to stop the burning pain would be to eat. But everytime you tried to look at the bucket of fries you had been sharing with Dwayne, you would feel queasy. 

You watched Dwayne's eyes, following them to the ear piercing table. That's when you saw it. 

Blood.

Seeing the blood made you feel even hungrier, but also somewhat less queasy. All of this alarmed you. "Oh god I'm turning into a monster!" You shot up, fully intending to run off. But two strong arms wrapped around your frame, stopping you from going anywhere. You felt Dwayne's body shaking with laughter. You looked up at him, horrified. But the moment you met his eyes, you were transported somewhere. You didn't know where, but you did know that you weren't you anymore. You were Dwayne... You were seeing the moment before he first feed.

Dwayne's Point Of View

Dwayne huddled against the tree, terrified of how he was feeling. He watched David stalk up the dead bodies, kicking a few here and there. 

"Come on Dwayne. This is exactly what you wanted. A life. A family. I'm giving you that." David said over the wind, his face still changed. The way he was walking around the fire, he almost looked like a demon. Or the devil. He seemed to spot something along the bodies on the ground. She was still living, Dwayne could see her chest moving up and down slowly. He watched, his breathing getting faster as David pressed his foot on her neck. He pushed a bit harder as she let out a pitiful gurgle, blood bubbling in her mouth. "Come here Dwayne. You'll love this." Dwayne stood up, his legs shaking with adrenaline. It was the blood that was setting Dwayne off, making him feel... Wild. 

"Oh god I'm turning into a monster..."

Your Point Of View

You seemed to snap out of the memory... or vision? You weren't quite sure how you saw all of that from a third person veiw, but you did. Your eyes were wide, staring at the dark skinned boy in front of you. Not boy, vampire. Dwayne gave you an uneven smile, loving that you saw his first time. "Don't worry..." He whispered, leaning closer to your face. You let out a shaky breath, watching his lips curve up into a seductive smile. "You'll be fine." His eyes flashed yellow, making your breathing stop all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this and if you want more just go to my Tumblr (fanged-lostgirl) and request for some more! I know it's not a lot, but it was a simple Anon request. 🦇⚰️🦇


End file.
